Seal Dive
by Nan
Summary: After the events of Ice Queen, we all knew AJ wouldn't take this sitting down...


Title: SEAL Dive  
  
Author: Nan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Classification: vignette, Harm/Mac, AJ  
  
Spoilers: Icequeen  
  
Summary: We all know AJ wouldn't take this sitting down.  
The Director of the Naval Criminal Investigative Services stood up from his chair behind his sleek   
desk in deference to the uniformed officer striding into his office. This visitor wasn't a surprise to   
him. He had been expecting this since Special Agent Gibbs reported that they were holding   
Commander Harmon Rabb on suspicion of murder of pregnant Navy Lieutenant Loren Singer.   
Keeping his emotions tightly in check, he slowly walked around to the front of the desk.  
  
"AJ," he said quietly, holding out his hand.  
  
Admiral AJ Chegwidden acknowledged his greeting. The Director tried not to flinch under the   
admiral's penetrating gaze.  
  
"Do you know where I just came from?" There was a controlled fury underlying the staccato   
words. "The brig at Anacostia. My senior officer is accused of murder."  
  
"Rabb, I know. What I didn't know was that he would be considered a flight risk," he said. Usually   
a senior officer would be released pending trial. Not in this case. Harmon Rabb's colorful service   
record had condemned him to await hearing in the brig.  
  
"Would that have made any difference?" The steely glitter in AJ's eyes was unnerving.  
  
"No. The evidence is compelling."  
  
"I have reviewed the evidence. It is all circumstantial," said the admiral.  
  
"So far. But even so, it is enough to go to court martial."  
  
"That is one of my best officers, if not the best, that you are accusing. One of the Navy's best. I   
believe him when he says he didn't do it."  
  
"I can't afford the luxury of believing him, AJ and quite frankly, neither can you. If he is innocent,   
let him prove it in court."  
  
The admiral leaned forward, closing the gap between himself and the director. "If this is petty   
retaliation for damaged professional pride because of the dirty nuke incident last year, I'll have   
your job. Rabb and Mackenzie were under orders from Nelson himself. If you have a problem   
with that, take it out with me."  
  
The director turned and walked away from the admiral. He tried to think of a productive reply. "AJ,   
I was member of the board that recommended his Silver Star. I have nothing but respect for him."  
  
"God, the Navy brig." The admiral shut his eyes briefly. He walked over to small chair in front of   
the desk and sat down defeated. "What's this Special Agent Gibb like?"  
  
"AJ, he is one of my best, if not the best. He is meticulous and thorough. In all of my association   
with him, I have never seen him jump to quick conclusion. He understands the significance of the   
charge."  
  
"The evidence is all circumstantial. The real killer is probably still out there and this process will   
only serve to damage a good man's career."  
  
"Can you say with surety that Commander Rabb didn't kill Loren Singer?"  
  
"Of course I can't."  
  
"The search for his MIA father is well known through out the Navy. Rabb's passion for the truth   
and the lengths that he went to uncover his father's whereabouts are legendary. Vietnam and   
Russia. It is not much of a stretch to believe he what he might do for his father's son, his half   
brother," said the NCIS director.  
  
"Yeah maybe, but not in this case. Not Loren Singer. I don't believe it," AJ could no longer meet   
the director's eyes.  
  
"If he is guilty?"  
  
"The one thing I have always stood for and that is the truth."  
  
"The only way now to discover the truth is through a court martial, AJ. You and I both know that."  
  
AJ was silent. Finally, he said, "I've seen enough of the law to know that innocent men have gone   
to Leavenworth."  
  
"If you, the Judge Advocate General, doesn't believe in the system, then what can the ordinary   
sailor believe in? Do you want to white wash this?"  
  
AJ shook his head. "Of course I don't. I do believe in the system. Hell, I am the system!"  
  
Both men were silent for awhile. Admiral Chegwidden got up to leave. As he reached the door, he   
turned around and addressed the director once more. "Just one more thing before I leave. If this   
goes to trial and he is found guilty, so be it. But if at any time in the future, even 20 years from   
now, it is discovered that he was innocent and your people failed uncover the truth in whatever   
form, I am coming for you. This isn't the JAG, this is the SEAL talking."  
  
AJ continued. "Make sure that they have followed every lead however unlikely. If he is guilty,   
make sure it is a solid case. Because if he is innocent and your people have just not bothered to   
complete the work, it won't be pretty. I promise you that." With that he strode from the office. 


End file.
